


Quit

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly thought he could do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit

He honestly believed that he could do it.

Before Sam left for Stanford, his brother had tried to tell him, Dean had tried to warn him, but he had completely missed the point. Back then, he had been so focused on getting to school, finding a way to pay for it, getting a job to pay for expenses, just getting the hell away from Hunting and away from Dad that he hadn't even heard the repeated attempts from his brother. The cautionary warnings that Dean had tried to impart over morning coffee, late night hunting trips, wherever and whenever he can. The fact that *Dean* had been the one trying to explain it should have been a red flag but it had gone right over his head.

When he had tried one more time, sitting Sam down and flat out telling him, that had gone badly too. The only thing Sam had heard was a lecture from their father by way of his brother when, in truth, all Dean was offering was his own concern.

The warnings, the message, that his brother had tried to give him was simple. Even if he wanted to, walking away from the life they led wasn't going to be easy. A lot less easy than Sam was deluding himself into thinking it was going to be. The mindset of Hunting tended to follow you and it didn't care where, or how far, you went.

Demons, ghosts, and ghouls didn't care about distance, they didn't need cars to keep up.

Sam had ignored the warning then but as time passed he began to understand, two dead sorority sisters driving home the point.

Sometimes you just couldn't quit, no matter how hard you tried


End file.
